Tomb Raider: Not Alone
by KittenKez
Summary: A man from her past haunts her memories... She's forgotten! Confused, used and Alone. Who will help her figure things out! Lara/Kurtis pairing! OC Lead! My 1st fic please be kind! Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Maxx!

**

* * *

**

This is my first fan fic and I don't think I'm a very good writer, but I gave it a shot! Lara/Kurtis fic and has an OC lead.

Please be nice!

Kez

**

* * *

**

**Tomb Raider: Not Alone**

**Chapter 1 **

Prague - Abandoned Manor 

A dark figure is sitting at a large wooden desk opposite the door at the far end of the large library/office waiting for someone.

The door creaked as it opened and a large bald bulky man enters.

The dark figure speaks "Gunderson, I want this done swiftly and cleanly…"

"I think my men should do it not…"

"SILENCE… DO NOT INTERUPT ME!"

"Sorry master Karel."

"Maxx is capable… I should know, I raised her."

"Yes Master but… she was fond of Trent when she was a girl. Are you sure she will

be able to?"

"She doesn't remember him and if she does she will think he abandoned her... She would positively detest him. Have no worries Gunderson, just have your men waiting. I don't want to cause a fuss. Just let her do what she does best."

"Yes Master. I will send her in to be briefed, she has been wanting to talk to you"

Karel nodded and waved his hand dismissively.

Gunderson left and headed down the long hall.

Maxx changed into some descent clothes for her mission.

She new that she had a mission tonight but wasn't too sure what it was, which annoyed her to say the least.

She slipped on some black combats, a black short sleeved top, her deep green bomber jacket and some black converses. She then pulled on black leather fingerless gloves. Then walked over to her dresser and put her long dark brunette, almost black hair in a pony tail and stared at her reflection. She was a pretty young girl with light skin, beautiful azure blue eyes, full soft lips and a pierced nose with a simple silver stud in.

Those blue eyes always reminded her of someone she should remember, but couldn't… Vague images or …Memories… Ran through her head.

'_She was petrified only 5 or 6 years old and they were bad men with guns. The leader was talking to her he seemed familiar. Then she got upset because he wanted to hurt her only friend there. "You leave Kurtie 'lone. You… Big mean, bad, horrid, ugly freak!!" She yelled.'_

"Kurtie?!" She muttered still in deep thought seeing the events play out.

'_The leader snapped, and roughly back handing her "I AM YOUR…" He reprimanded.'_

"My what?! What?" She muttered trying to get that answers. She was so confused.

' …_Do __**Not **__talk back to me! And I will leave Mr. Trent or "Kurtie" As you called him. Alone… Once he's dead that is." She broke down crying. "Please don't hurt him. I… I'll do anything you say." That said she silently sobbed and pleaded to him with her eyes. "Ok, good. Mr. Trent will be saved on one condition…" He waited patiently as she thought for a moment. She looked up at him shyly "What?" She said in a small, fragile voice. "That you…"'_

"That I _what_?" She muttered as the memories faded… "No, I don't understand."

'_Kurtis Trent? Who is he?' _Randomly _'It wasn't his fault, he didn't know!'_ Ran through her head. "Eh?" Suddenly she saw a handsome young mans face in her minds eye… _'He looks a lot like me? Same hair colour, eye colour. This might be Trent… Who is he?'_

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts, then a deep voice belonging to Gunderson yelled from behind it.

"Come on, Karel's waiting and you need to hurry for the mission. Me and my men will be waiting for you when you're done with Karel." She walked to the door, "Alright, alright I'm coming." with that she opened it, shoved passed Gunderson and jogged to Karels office.

She knocked, opened the door and stepped in without waiting for him to bid her entry. Looking at him she almost gaped. _'The Leader of the bad men from my memory.. It's Karel.'_

He smiled warmly towards her general happiness it seemed…

'_If only monsters like him could feel.' _She thought to herself.

"Hello child," he then motioned for her to take a seat in front of him on the other side of the desk.

"I'll stand thanks, just brief me already I would be nice to know what I'm doing in like, five minutes, thank you very much." She stated sarcastically, walking to the desk and crossing her arms over her chest.

He looked angry at how rude she was being, "No hello, nice to see you father."

Scowling she replied "You are not my father Karel, my father is dead." She stated angrily.

He smirked and picked up a folder then passed it to her, she snatched it up and opened it. When her eyes fell on the pictures, she froze but quickly schooled her features from that of shock to nonchalant. _'Ok… Weird!' _She thought confused.

Karel watched her face carefully and after a moment smiled "I want you to capture them."

She lowered the file and looked into his cold, angry eyes "Why me?" it came out softer than she wished it to.

_Damn it. I can't let him see my emotion he'll get suspicious... I'm obviously not meant to know Trent. Karel did something to me…' _

"You are the best." He simply stated. _'He's testing my memory. I bet this is a test of loyalty. A sick test.'_

Her eyes darted back to the page. It read:

_Kurtis Trent (picture above) and Lady Lara Croft (picture above, right) _

_Capture and bring back safely. Prefer if you do not kill either. _

_Although Trent is main objective, kill Croft only if it's absolutely necessary. _

_Location: Prague Private Hospital. Trent in recovery. Fatal stab wound. _

She knew what they wanted the two people for - '_I'm not really suppose to know but, hey. I can't help if I accidentally_ _hacked into Karels private documents and found out a little about his evil plans.' - _but she never knew who the people where until now.

'_Damn it, it just had too be so god damn confusing_.'

"Yeah, sure. I'm off now. See ya." With that she dropped the folder on the desk, mock saluted and spun on her heel to leave, but just as she reached for the handle Karel shouted

"You had better start showing me some respect, or you **will** be sorry!"

She instantly spun and glared into his soulless eyes but didn't move back over to him, after a second she spoke "I'm not afraid of you Karel." Then she turned opened the door and said without even looking over her shoulder at him "You are weak and harmless, even if you were at full strength you are no threat. You are just an ignorant egotistical arse." With that she closed the door behind her and headed down the hall to the stairs, stopping and laughing briefly when she heard an in-human yell from him and some things smash.

"Temper, temper." she whispered amusedly to herself.

Once down the stairs she grabbed her keys and headed out the front door. Gunderson stared at her for a second before speaking. "What's got Karel mad, or need I ask." She just smiled and winked while mounting her bike "I see you've got a few vans, full of men I assume. You know they aren't needed, we just need a van for the unconscious forms of Trent and Croft."

He glared at her, "Just in case something goes wrong. You can never be too careful." She shook her head and started her bike.

"Map. I need to memorize my route to the hospital." Gunderson took out the map and held in front of her. She only scanned it for a second but seemed to have her route already memorized then looked in front of her. "Alright I expect you too be outside the front when I'm done… I will probably get there first." She kicked up the stand and sped out of the drive fish tailing for a couple seconds. Gunderson signalled the other trucks to get moving then climbed in his slamming the door hard enough that it rocked the whole van while whispering "bitch" under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2: Oh My God

**Chapter 2**

Prague- Private Hospital

It was a chilly night, the white hospital room was dark apart from a bedside lamp. It had a bed on the right wall, two bedside tables one with said lamp on and the other had Kurtis' Chirugai, boran - X, Lara's twin desert eagles and her back pack. The moderately sized hospital room also had a door to the small bathroom on the wall opposite the bed.

It had been a week since the incidents at the Strahov and Lara was now a free woman. They took her into custody and freed her the next day due to evidence proving Eckdhart to be the Monstrum.

Kurtis was already dressed and wandering around like a big mutant pixie never even skewered him straight through the gut.

Lara was still a little concerned he was taking it too fast, she was also amazed he was almost fully healed after just a week, due to the amount of blood loss and not to mention size of the wound that went all the way through his gut.

The doctors and nurses were also baffled as to how it was possible.

"Maybe you should sit and relax, I mean it's great you feel better but don't over do it."

He gave a thoughtful look then smirked. "Chill, Lara I'm fine 'kay. You're the one that needs to relax." He then strode to the window and looked out at the dark sky. "I'm sick of this place. When can I leave?" Lara joined him in front of the window "I know how you feel. I don't like being cooped up either, don't worry just another day or two."

Kurtis turned to face her, she did the same. He looked into her hazel eyes with his deep blue ones and softly said "Thank you, for everything. You've done so much for me and I never really said thanks." He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. "Hey, no big deal. I'm sure you'd do the same for me if the situation was reversed."

He nodded. "Well, I wouldn't be able too afford this…" he gestured to the private room in the private hospital, "But yeah I guess you're right." She smirked, walked over to the bed and sat on it, she then lowered her head and had a worried look on her face.

Kurtis noticed and kneeled in front of her "Lara?! What's wrong?" She looked him straight in the eyes "I didn't tell you everything that happened in the Strahov, I was waiting until you felt better. I need to get it off my chest… I'm worried"

His eyes widened "About?"

"Karel."

"One of the cabal members working for Eckdhart. Why?"

"Like I said. I left something out when I told you Eckdhart was dead… I didn't kill him."

"What?! If you didn't kill him then…" He thought for a second "this Karel dude?"

She nodded slowly "He took the shard before I could stab Eckhart with it. The reason I'm worried is because he was a Nephilim and I'm guessing it's not easy to kill a Nephilim so I don't know if the explosion killed him or not I think it did but…"

Kurtis stood up and glared at her. "It wouldn't have only the shards can." He paused and lowered his head. "You lied to me." He said it so softly she didn't hear him properly. He then shook his head noticing the worry in Lara's eyes, '_She seems worried enough as it is, I should just try and cheer her up. I mean it's not like she really lied, she just left something out. She never stated SHE killed Eckdhart. And she seems so worried, it actually hurts to see her this way…'_

"No worries you only waited so I was more… rational. Blood loss does funny things to a man." He then raised his head and smiled.

Lara was a little shocked "You're not mad at me."

He put a hand on her shoulder "No, plus I guess you didn't lie. You said he was dead but you didn't say you specifically killed him." Kurtis gently held her chin and raised her head so they were looking into each others eyes. "Who could stay mad at such a pretty face." He said it with such a serious tone and facial expression Lara found herself blushing, _I don't know why I care what he thinks of me… Oh god, his face is so close I just want to kiss him. Should I? No! Why not? Oh My God! I feel like a school girl with a crush! I'm so confused. _She suddenly smiled mischievously.

Kurtis was to busy thinking to notice, he couldn't stop thinking about one thing all week -her gorgeous lips- and what it would be like kissing them. _I wanna taste her so badly, her full lips are so gorgeous. Well I'll never know if I don't try, she wants it too I can tell. At least I hope so.. _

He couldn't help himself, he closed the space between them and kissed her gently. Lara was so relieved he made the move. _This isn't a good idea… Oh to hell with it. This past week we got to know each other well. We trust each other, Why not?! _So she put her arms around his neck and returned it, after a little while they both pulled away and looked deeply into each others eyes. Then they kissed again but more aggressively, Kurtis put both his hands on her hips, lifted her, and pushed her up against the wall pinning her without breaking the kiss, Lara wrapped her legs around him and pulled him as close as she could. He then slid his hands up her shirt and stopped just under her breasts. They both broke the kiss, Kurtis looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "If you don't want to…" Lara gave him a seductive smile and kissed him again, _Oh my god what am I doing, maybe this is a bad idea. Of course it is I can't get attached to anyone… They end up dead. _She suddenly released her legs pulled from the kiss and pushed Kurtis away. Kurtis gave her a confused look. He was a little hurt, but he heard her thought echo through his mind '_I can't get attached to anyone… They end up dead.' _ He tried to keep his temper because of this but he couldn't help it so sarcastically remarked "Sorry, I assumed that when you kissed me back that was a yeah, silly me!"

She looked at the ground when she saw the hurt in his eyes "I'm sorry I… I shouldn't have, I just can't… I'm not… I just can't. Please don't take it personally. I just need time to think, everyone I get close to ends up either betraying me or dead, sometimes both." _And I don't think I could loose you… I think I've already fallen in love with you. _She thought to herself. Kurtis' head shot up "What?!" Lara looked up and gave him a confused look "What?…" Kurtis smiled to himself "Oh, nothing… And I understand. So don't worry about it." _Why did hearing that cheer me up so much… Oh hell I can't lie to myself anymore. We really got to know each other this past week and I already think I'm in love with this amazing, fiery tempered and can be so annoying women. I should tell her I can read her mind… Maybe later. _

"So wanna watch some T.V?" She was so relieved he was ok with what just happened…_ I think I would have been mad as hell that I said yes it's fine then pulled away viciously after a minute or so._

She couldn't help but smile. "Yeah sure, I just hope something goods on."

They sat on the comfy white couch and watched a movie.

In the reception of Prague Private Hospital Maxx strode in pulling down her hood and unzipping her coat a bit. _Right well at least there was a lot of traffic. It'll take them a while longer to get here. _She smiled at the woman behind the front desk.

"Hej! tam, Činit tebe mluvit anglicky?"

_Hey there, Do you speak English? _

The young woman smiled "Hello, yes I do!"

She smiled back. "Great, well I'm looking for my brother Kurtis Trent."

She nodded and typed something into the computer, after a few seconds she looked up from the screen and gave a quizzical look.

"Sorry, it says here Mr. Trent doesn't have any family."

_Shit! Well what to do._

"Well, you see we haven't seen each other in a while… and I'm worried please I need to see him."

Then came the tears. _The crocodile tears always seemed to work for some reason. _

The nurse looked thoughtfully and nodded "Ok, he is in room number two on floor three."

Maxx wiped her eyes and sniffed

"Thank you ever so much."

She smiled politely. "Well thank you very much."

With that Maxx made her way too the stairs. Once there she ran up them with incredible speed.

_1...2...ah floor 3. _

She opened the door, stepped threw and walked up to the door with the number 2 on it.

_Lets see what's behind door number 2._

Lara and Kurtis where sitting cuddled up on the couch when they heard a knock. Lara went to get up but Kurtis wouldn't let her go. "Leave it, they can wait." Lara shook her head "It might be important." Suddenly the door flew off it's hinges Lara and Kurtis jumped off the couch and went for their weapons. Just as they reached for them they flew towards the attacker. Maxx grabbed the two desert eagles and Kurtis' Chirugai spun in front of the unknown assailant.

"Now, now I'd rather not fight. I'm here to tell you too get the hell out, Gunderson and his men are waiting for me to bring them two unconscious bodies, so if I take too long they will send some trigger happy mercenaries in, even though he isn't suppose to."

Lara and Kurtis stood, stunned then Lara whispered. "How can she control the Chirugai? I thought only you could." Kurtis just gawped "I…I…have no idea. Not even other Lux Veritartis(Sp?) can control it… My family are the only ones that can and even then any one but me had trouble, something about advanced gifts or somethin' " He looked at Maxx intensely. "Don't you remember me Kurtie, that hurts… well I suppose I've grown since you last saw me yano when _you _abandoned me."

Kurtis stood there looking at her with unbelieving eyes. _Kurtie…No it can't be. I thought you were dead. I saw you get killed. Oh god she thinks I abandoned her… She must have gone through hell there. _"Maxx?! Oh…My…God. I'm so sorry Maxxi, I… I didn't know you were alive… I saw you get shot, point blank between the eyes." He replayed the memory back in his mind and tried to hold back tears.

Maxx looked at the floor then up again. "It doesn't matter. We can talk later, right now we need to get out of here. I know what Karel wants you for and I don't agree with reviving the nephilim. So no matter how much I detest you I've gotta help ya. Now Hurry!"

Lara was trying too take in the information and waited too see what Kurtis did.

_Do we trust her is the question._

Kurtis nodded _Yes we do._

Lara glared at him "Did you just…"

He smiled sheepishly "Yeah, sorry I didn't tell ya. Anyway come on, quick."

Maxx threw Lara and Kurtis back their weapons before they followed her down the stairs, then they heard gunfire

"God damn Gunderson… He doesn't like me much but he is going to get killed for this. Karel said do it quietly. Ha!"

Lara and Kurtis gave each other a 'what the…' look then the ground floor stairs door flew open and Maxx jumped over the rails from the third floor stairs on top of one mercenary knocking him out then she gave the second a round house kick sending him into the others and out of the stairs. She quickly shut the door and kept it shut with telekinesis then turned to face Lara and Kurtis who were gawping at her. She smiled and pointed to a small window "The window… I've parked my bike near yours, when we get out Lara you can lead the way to you're hotel room. Yes Kurtis that means she gets too drive." Kurtis pouted then blew the window out with his telekinesis.

Lara climbed out followed by Kurtis then Maxx.

While they were running to the bike Kurtis threw Lara the keys, she caught them easily and vaulted onto the bike, started it as Kurtis jumped on the back and Lara sped off.

Maxx started her bike and waited for Lara too speed out of the parking lot, she followed then twisted around so she was facing behind the bike and shot her right arm out palm facing the vans and they flew back.

_There, sorted. _She grinned.

_Pity Gunderson is probably inside the hospital. I would have liked to send him flying with the vans._


	3. 3 Author Note

Apologies to anyone who was actually reading this story but I'm not going to do anymore. No one really seemed to like it, only one or two so I decided to stop this and focus on my PotC story.

Again sorry if you acctually read and liked this! But I will be happy if some one wants to carry on with it just email me and tell me if you want to carry it on. Thanks.

_**Kez x0x**_


End file.
